


During A Really Hard Time (Family is There)

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Dimension Jumping, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love them all and would die for any of them, I wrote this in like an hour, Intrusive Thoughts, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Miles Morales Whump, Not Beta Read, Peter B. Parker Needs a Hug, Self Confidence Issues, Shouldering burdens, We Die Like Men, Whump, brief mentions of vomiting, burdens, probably, self-deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Miles isn't okay, and shouldering all this death on his shoulders has put him in a rough patch. Luckily, his Spidey-Sister is great with tech and finds a way to break their isolated barriers called alternate universe.





	During A Really Hard Time (Family is There)

"Hey," Miles murmurs, standing at (his dimension's) Peter Parker's grave. "Peter. I- I know you're not _my_ Peter- the one I got to know, but... He's home now. In his world." It feels... good, letting off all of this pressure he's been bottling down.

He places the flowers down on the grave and sits down in front of it. "I feel guilty, y'know?" He whispers into the cool air, like he's going to get some sort of response. "I- I know he would have died if he stayed but I- I miss him, man."

A cold breeze whooshes past him and he rubs his arm absentmindedly.

"I miss them all. It's barely been two weeks since they left, but I... I still wish they were here." It goes near silent, apart from the rustle of tree leaves. "I don't know why I'm here, talking to you, at your.. grave." His heart sinks.

He put him here.

Obviously not by his own hand, but still played a part in Peter Parker- aka Spider-Man- dying. If only he hadn't listened to him. If only he'd taken him and ran.

And- and-

And his uncle.

Oh Uncle Aaron.. It was his fault. No one could convince him otherwise. He showed himself to his uncle, and then Aaron got shot- because he couldn't kill his nephew.

Honestly, Miles almost wishes he died right then and there. At least Aaron would still be alive.

But... what of the Spider-Team? Would they still be alive?

 _No doubt._ His mind supplies. _Not like they actually needed you, you just had to turn off a button, but they easily could have done it themselves. Or given a bit more time, Peni could have made a robot to do it for them. They didn't really need you. You were just.... convenient._

Miles nods his head, listening to the destructive thoughts, not having the energy left to tell them to heck off.

He takes a gentle breath in, and then as he exhales, he says softly, "It should have been me."

_They don't need you. No one needs you Miles. Not even the police, your father. They were fine without you before, they even had a capable Spider-Man._

_He'd still be alive if you hadn't gone back down to get a look at the spider._

Miles' eyes widen at this realisation.

He was responsible for both of their deaths. He feels a wave of despair wash over him, as well as the hot pierce of anxiety that rides with it.

He wraps his arms around himself and stares dejectedly at Peter Parker's tombstone.

"It's all my fault."

* * *

Now, Peter B. Parker was just having a relaxing day, when suddenly a portal opened up in his bedroom and out popped the gang!- well, minus Miles. They all talked at once, until Noir managed to talk over them and gain their attention.

"Alright! Peni, explain to B how and why we're here." Noir instructed, allowing Peni to take the floor.

"Thank you! Alright, so, I went home and made these really cool wrist watches that act as sort of... one-person dimension jumpers!" She explains, dumbing it down for him, like she did the rest of them. "They're all connected to one another so you can immediately time-hop straight to whoever you want!

"And," She adds, "it's waaaay more safer than their crumby machine! This won't rip the universes in half!" She cheers and B laughs.

"Right, but how did you know where I even was? It's not like any of you have been to my universe before." B points out, looking at Peni quizzically.

Peni laughs nervously and taps her index fingers together. "You see... I sort of tapped everyone, so I could do this project more efficiently!" She explains quickly, and the others don't seem bothered by it, but B is quite unnerved.

"Cool cool, okay.. But what about Miles?" He asks, and Peni starts jumping up and down excitedly.

"We're going to go give his to him now! Come on, sink up with mine like so," She puts their watches side by side and B's gives off a ping noise. "Hold onto your atoms!"

And then they're spinning.

When they're the right way up again, Noir looks fine, Ham (or Peter Porker) has dizzy effects around him, Gwen is blinking rapidly but is otherwise fine, and Peni is ecstatic.

B? B is currently throwing up behind a bush. "Oh god- should not have eaten all that pizza-" He shudders, releasing more bile onto the ground.

They take a moment to gather their bearings, and then B looks around. "Wait, I thought you said you tapped us? Where's Miles? And-" He looks around, noticing the tombstones- "what are we doing in a graveyard??"

Peni shrugs, climbs out of her mech, and takes a few steps forward before peaking around the corner of a building. She gasps softly and then turns back towards the others. "Found him!" She cheers quietly, before creeping closer.

The others follow behind her, but manage to pick up something with their enhanced hearing-

"It should have been me."

What? What was Miles talking about?

The other Spiders share a look, and decide to pause, waiting to hear this out before jumping in and scaring him half to death.

It's a few more long moments before he says another muttered sentence, "It's all my fault."

B takes a good long hard look at the tombstone Miles is sitting in front of, and he swears his heart stops when he sees what it says.

_Peter Parker._

His own name stares him in the face. He has to shake himself, because _no, it's not his tombstone._ But it _is_ this universe's Peter, and Miles is sitting in front of it.

"They should have-" His shoulders hitch and he lets out a strangled sob- "they should have killed _me._ "

B once again swears his heart stops, and by the looks of it, so do the other Spiders's. "I'm so sorry Peter-" He full on sobs now, and B wonders how bad this kid must be feeling- or treating himself- for him to not even pick up the fact that they're there.

B can't stand the crying. And he crosses the rest of the way in a few long strides.

He pulls Miles into a strong hug, muttering, "Shh, it's okay Miles. It's not your fault, I _promise_." Miles barely flinches before sinking into his Mentor's arms, sobbing violently and openly. The other Spiders watch in dismay as their fellow spider is in so much pain.

"Peter- _Peter-_ " Miles cries, hugging him close and sobs into his chest.

"I know, I know kid. I'm here." He murmurs against Miles' hair. He presses a gentle kiss to his crown, before gesturing the others over. They all crowd around the two, hugging and holding each other close.

Yes, Miles is going through a very hard time. But with his friends- no, _family-_ there with him...

He thinks he'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> first Spider-Verse fanfic, did I do okay???  
> I needed some angst for the soul, sorry guys lmao


End file.
